


Everything We Ever Were

by JeffreyNeal



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Multi, Re-Education, References to Drugs, Vanessa is a POC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreyNeal/pseuds/JeffreyNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares aren't usually a side effect of Strexcorp Drugs, yet, why does Kevin keep getting these lucid dreams of things that clearly aren't real events?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Ever Were

Kevin absolutely hates the nightmares that he starts to get every so often after some of his medication's strength is increased to a higher dosage. The dreams start to get extremely violent, and not the fun type of violence that Kevin appreciates and engages in. It usually has to deal with a woman that Kevin's not sure he's actually met. Everything seems almost like a flashback and it confuses the man more than ever. Usually he wakes up from the nightmares in a cold sweat, his chest huffing up and down as he clutches his forehead with a soft groan.

Things were so confusing and nothing made sense.

Why did something that he didn't remember in a dream feel so lucid? So terrifyingly real?

Certainly, he'd killed many before, he'd remember some deaths quite easily. But he never remembered the death of such a gorgeous woman, so this must have just been some random nightmare. As he shifted to sit up in bed, Kevin ran his hands through his blond hair and let out a huff of hot breath. His hollow eyes glanced over to his sleeping boyfriend, glad that he hadn't woken him up this time.

Kevin never forgot the last time he woke up almost screaming his head off from a nightmare. It was always the same dream when things got this bad, it just happened to get progressively worse and depended on when Kevin would pull himself out of the dream.

Climbing out of the bed, Kevin moved to walk over to the bedroom door, clinging to the handle a bit so that he didn't fall over. Dizzy spells were usually predominant right after waking up from such a terrifying and insane dream. The Desert Bluffs' radio host didn't want to use the master bathroom to splash off his face because he genuinely did not want to deal with his boyfriend at the time.

As he made it to one of the various guest bedrooms in the mansion, Kevin slipped into the pristine bathroom and closed the door behind him after flickering on a light. The reflection in the mirror didn't even look like him. It felt like his dream self. Pale hands shook slightly as the faucet was turned on. Once the cold water hit his face after bending over the sink, Kevin glanced up to look back into his reflection.

A scream was bit back and Kevin tripped over his own feet as he fell back after seeing what was definitely not his reflection in the mirror, but the same young woman, dark skin, eyes missing, three specific bullet holes in her right eye, neck and heart, and that gorgeous black curls that fell perfectly.

This woman was the same person he'd kept seeing in his dreams. The woman that kept turning around in the dream and shouting something inaudible while looking scared for her life, only to be shot three times. When she dropped to the floor, Kevin's dream self always watched her fall slowly, before noticing the small handgun in his own hands, pointed directly at her.

That was usually the part where the radio host woke up screaming in terror. He hated guns. Absolutely hated guns. Sure, they had their kinks, but he could never hold one. The thought of holding a gun in the dream always confused the host more than ever. If he had to kill someone, he would have reached out and snapped their neck before twisting it completely off the person's head.

Never a gun.

Clutching the porcelain and gold bathtub with one hand to steady himself off the ground, Kevin's other hand gripped his night shirt in fright.

Was the woman still going to be in the mirror if he stood back up? Kevin supposed the risk would be worth it. At least he'd be prepared this time. Weakly, Kevin hoisted himself off the ground of the bathroom and slowly raised his head to look back in the mirror.

The radio host's terrified face from what he had just seen was the only thing that Kevin was looking back at.

He'd always wanted to ask someone about the missing memories, of course, because there were certain points of his life where the memories just stopped for a few years. Or there were memories that just.. did not seem like reality to Kevin.

Eventually, Kevin pulled himself out of his train of thought and moved to go back to the master bedroom and try to get more sleep. The man wasn't a fool, he knew that he could get someone to fix these nightmares, but part of these nightmares reminded him that he was still human. That range of emotions that shook him to his core actually made him feel better about his humanity, though they genuinely terrified him.

Settling back in the king size bed, Kevin sat on the edge and smoothed out the satin sheets before moving to grab one of the bottles of medication next to him before dumping out three tiny pills into his hand. Hopefully if he medicated himself enough, he'd not dream about the same nightmare again. After he swallowed the pills, a soft buzzing came from his phone, signifying a new text message.

**[Incoming message] Hey Kevin, honey~ I have another joke! What's black and blue and red all over? -Vanessa (:**

The radio host smiled softly as he read another one of Intern Vanessa's jokes. She definitely had to be one of Kevin's favorite interns (and closest friend) at the radio station, so he didn't mind that it was a Smiling God awful time of night to be texting. Vanessa seemed to be the only intern who seemed to not mind Kevin's presence, or be intimidated by him. Kevin wasn't entirely sure why Intern Vanessa seemed to be the only Intern who didn't really talk to other interns. No one seemed to notice her, which was strange. But, she was the most hardworking and productive intern that Strex had ever hired to the radio station. It definitely helped that she had such an amazing sense of humor. Even for the time of night.

The response to the text was something Kevin couldn't read, it was static and the phone seemed to start blurring. The host just smiled softly and started laughing to himself, shaking his head lightly. Why was she always so funny with jokes?

"Oh Vanessa, you know exactly what to say. You and your silly texts," he said out loud in a soft voice, as he tried to not wake up his boyfriend who he hoped was still very much asleep next to him.  
Even in person, she'd always have that gorgeous smile that seemed to always light up with everything she said. Those gorgeous black curls seemed to bounce right down to her smile too, which always made Kevin's eyes peel down to the smile.

_No wait, silly, Vanessa didn't have curly hair. She had straight hair. No.. that wasn't right either._

Now that Kevin tried to genuinely think about what Vanessa looked like, nothing seemed to actually be visualizing in his head. Perhaps it was his medication kicking in. That had to be it. Kevin moved to put the phone down and moved back against the bed to curl up against his pillow so that he could properly fall back asleep. He was getting woozy, which only meant that Kevin was finally able to pass out properly without any dreams.

As Kevin started to fall asleep, the rustling around in bed only woke up his boyfriend, who yawned softly and glanced over at the lit up phone, which only meant Kevin had most likely just been on his phone and the backlight hadn't turned off yet. Stretching over Kevin, the phone was snatched up and Gabriel moved to unlock the phone to look to see who Kevin was messaging. A 'one new message' popped up and the man cleared his throat and opened up the inbox.

**[SERVICE ERROR 305: MESSAGE DELIVERY FAILED. NUMBER DOES NOT EXIST.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I really want to continue this as a real fic, or just leave it a oneshot, or something, but kudos and comments are always really nice to read! Thanks for reading, also.


End file.
